karma_orionfandomcom-20200213-history
IC
Kobe: Heh? You wanna get along more with Tyler... Isaiah: Yes how do I get his attention Kobe: Beats me you and him don't go together you r annoying as fuck and he is awesome!!!!! Bri: *Slaps Kobe* THATS ENOUGH KOBE!!!!! Kobe: BRI WHAT THE HELL WUZ DAT FOR???!!!! Isaiah: *Thinking* Wow they get along so well Bri: Sorry Isaiah pls just leave people alone *Tyler walking in the backround* Isaiah: *Notices Tyler* Oh it's Tyler! Kobe: ISAIAH LISTEN TO ME!!!!!!!!!! Isaiah: TYLER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tyler: Da fuk..... Isaiah: *Flies into Tyler* LUUUUUUUUUUUUVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV MMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! Obviously Tyler beats up Isaiah bad end :( ''Next scene Tyler going through his bag Isaiah: Hey Tyler! I got some mini cookies here you can have some Tyler: *Notices Isaiah only gives him 2 cookies while he has six so he snatches Tyler snatches Seven of them* Isaiah: Hey man..... Tyler eats all of the cookies' '''Tyler:'........Later Scrub...... Isaiah: *Looks at one cookies and sadly eats it with tears* Maybe a happy end... Kobe: Hey Isaiah! R u and Tyler getting along????? Isaiah: Improved a lot me and him r like bros!!!! Kobe: That's good to hear! I guess I was wrong about yo-.... Tyler: ISAIAH! Isaiah: *Runs fast to Tyler* Kobe:.....Damn........ Tyler: What r u? Isaiah: A bundle of sticks! Tyler: I can't hear u!!!!! Isaiah: A bundle of sticks Tyler: Say it loud and proud!!!!!!! Isaiah: A BUNDLE OF STICKS I AM A BUNDLE OF STICKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tyler: Good job now fetch the cookie Isaiah: *jumps up in mid air and catches the cookie* Kobe:....WTF..... Isaiah: *Falls down Suddenly u see Domoinique walking Isaiah: See Domoinique I caught the cookie! Domoinique:..............Well ok good for u..................... Kobe: Bri! Did you just see that??!!! Bri:....Yeah I thought he wuz joking when he said their relationship got better but I guess it did.... Bri: Come on Kobe let's play football Kobe: Ok A sorta weird good end All kids in room 104 having sleep over Isaiah: *Awake* I can't sleep...Is it because of dinner....I got a good idea! *Pokes Tyler* Hey tyler wake up! Wake up man! I can't sleep! come on u and me bros talk about life!!!!! *Suddenly Don wakes up* Isaiah: Oh Dons awake does that mean he wants to chat with me and Tyler???? Don: *Still asleep* Hits Tyler on accident then goes back to sleep Tyler: *awake about to beat Isaiah's ass* Isaiah: *Shits himself* Next thing ya know Isaiah is in heaven Kobe: Don't tell me that crack baby did something foolish again??!!! NOT A GOOD END AT ALL!!!!!! Yusuf and Don giving each other stuff '' '''Yusuf:' Thanks man! Let me open the box *Sees amazing Rainbow Dash. Barfs and has a seizure and dies Don: ....Damn...*Opens his gift sees Anime Porn has a nose bleed and dies* Don and Yusuf now have graves outside JA. ''Isaiah is helping Tyler play football everything is going good till Isaiah accidently throws football to hard hitting Tyler...Next thing u see is Isaiah's grave next to Don and Yusuf's All 3 rowdy girls r messing around in Mr.Priest room Mr. Priest is so annoyed the next thing u see is 3 graves next to Isaiah's. Michael and Ross r playing pokemon. Ross uses powerful pokemon card....Michael get's killed...he now has a grave. Chase tries to sneek up behind Tyler well he did a good job because Tyler literally did not know he was there and hit him really hard.....poor Chase his grave is next to Michael Ross and Tyler bump into each other. Both stare at each other for quiet a bit. Both trying to get past each other but both blocking each other. They try again they still can't get past each other. So now both mad Tyler pulls out a MSG 90 and Ross pulls out his chair...both kill each other the same time...u see both graves next to the 3 rowdy girls. Kobe is telling his jokes to try to get a C.I. Crystal laughs to hard she dies of breathing so now has a grave next to Tyler's and Ross's Kobe annoys the hell out of Mr.Priest so he kills him....all room 104 is now dead Room 102: Shieeeeeeeetttttttttttt all room 104 is dead.... Room 108:................................................ What a bad end :( Isaiah: Throw me to the wolves and I will return as their leader.....so who am I??????? Kobe: *Drinking his amazing water* Yusuf: *Writing his weekly review* Domoinique: *Talking to Ashley* Bri: *Whispers to Michael* Michael: Is it...Tyler! Isaiah: CORRECT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Michael: Yes I did it! Thank you Bri!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bri: Yep! Michael: I need to thank u properly! Bri: No need to bruh! Michael: Please accept this amazing golden basketball! Bri:...HOLY SHIT A GOLDEN BASKETBALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Michael: Yeah I got it from a place ya don't wanna visit!!!! Isaiah: That's Tyler's Golden basketball!!!! Michael and Bri: What??????? Michael and Bri: *starring at Isaiah when suddenly both r frightened to see Tyler behind Isaiah Bri picks up Michael and she runs away* Tyler: *100% pissed off* So Isaiah u seem to be enjoying yourself Isaiah: *Shits himself* PLEASE DON'T KILL ME HERE IS THE BASKETBALL!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tyler:........That's a disgusting rainbow barfed football..... Isaiah:.....My bad....... Next day u see Isaiah hanging from a tree from a rope with a note saying (Don't feed this piece of trash)* Michael:.....Sorry Isaiah....... Terrible end Next scene u see Ross trying to grab a Monster he's trying to get it but Joey pushes him out of the way to get and he gets it he opens it drinks it and evily grins Ross: Really nigga???????? *Hits him with a chair and steals drink with a troll face* A weird end Next scene all the classes r training with each other Tyler: Hey Isaiah would u like to be my training partner??? Isaiah: SURE I'D LOVE TO TRAIN WITH MY----- *Sees former traing partners that r all covered in blood* Isaiah: Oh to tell you the truth I promised to be Don's partner....*sees Don talking to Crystal* Don: Here r some hot Cheetos for u Crystal! Crystal: Thanks Don! Isaiah:....hehehehehe did I say Don I meant Ross.....*sees Ross with Michael* Ross: Michael todays weather is nice...let's play pokemon naked later!!!!! Michael: Ok!!!!!!!!!! Isaiah: I meant my good friend Bri! *Sees that Bri, Ashley and Domoinique r training with Al, Orlando and Joey!* Isaiah:......Kobe.....*sees Kobe holding his amazing water while sticking his middle finger up at Isaiah* Yusuf: OH ISAIAH U CAN TRAIN WITH ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Isaiah: NO BOY I DON'T LIKE U FUCK OFF!!!!! Yusuf: *sheds a tear* Isaiah:.........well heh..... Tyler: Ok Here we go! 3 hours later All room 104 standing over the dead beaten up Isaiah...Kobe poking Isaiah with a stick Isaiah: Stop it Kobe! Bri:....SHIEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTT UR STILL ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Horrible end again Next scene it is raining and u see Isaiah walking when suddenly he sees Tyler runs up to him and tries to fit under his hood Tyler: DUMB ASS SCRUB GET A DAMN UMBRELLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Next scene it is snowing and Tyler sees Isaiah with a scarfs runs up to him and tries to steal his scarf Isaiah: HEY BOY GET YO OWN SCARF!!!!!!!! Next scene Isaiah is drawing suddenly Kobe comes up and asks Isaiah what he is drawing Kobe: What r u doing Isaiah? Isiaah: Drawing an awesome picture for Tyler!!!! Kobe:.......Wow ur that obsessed with him........ Isaiah: Yep!!!!!! Kobe: I'll help u Isaiah: Really? Kobe: 'Oh yeah bros help bros out right '''Isaiah: Ur so awesome Kobe! See ya later gotta watch the great awesome dragon ball Z episode Kobe: k....hmmm now what does Tyler like.....Oh yeah that's right! *Sees Yusuf walking so decides to draw an iguana* Hey Yusuf!!!!!! Yusuf: *sees Kobe* I'm telling on u Kobe Kobe: FOR WHAT???!!!! Yusuf: *Slowly grins* INNAPROPRIET HAND GESTERS!!!!!! Kobe:....... 1 hours later Isaiah: I'm back what an amazing episode!!!!!....Hmmmm where's Kobe *sees drawing of an iguana* OH LORD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tyler: What the hell is wrong Isiaah: No Tyler No!!!!!! *Accidently pokes Tyler in the eye* BAD END FOR ISAIAH Ashley: Bri what's wrong???? Domoinique: Yeah what's wrong???? Bri: Sorry I'm not sure if I was imagining Tyler throwing Isaiah into the street and to see Isaiah get hit by 5 cars in a row!!!!'' Chase:.....We all saw it Bri Bri:........oh................. A HAPPY ENDING FOR EVERYBODY.......EXEPT ISAIAH!!!!!!